Percy Jackson and the Olympians:The Lost Daughters
by OFWGKTA210
Summary: The story of how Percy finds out about his sisters, the lost daughters of Poseidon, and goes on a quest to find them. Why are they mad at him, if he didn't even know them? why does annabeth wanna break up? why doesn't grover want to come?
1. Paranioa, i think

**Hey people I don't know! I would like to present the story ever so patiently awaited. Yea the most anticipated story yet! I present: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lost Daughters. Yes, yes this is the story of how Percy meets Kris and Lizzy. Do not fear! Percabeth is provided! I cannot live without it! No story is complete without Percabeth! Yea and you get to find out who Kris has had a crush on!**

**I don't own anything except for Kris and Lizzy, and Malcolm's personality also I'd like to point out I own Michael.**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lost daughters

I have to full blood related sisters. Only thing is, I would love to meet them. Somehow, when I was 1 and 2 my dad came back to my mom and got her pregnant. My mom sent them off to California. How do I know this now? Let's see!

I woke up ever so sweetly by my girlfriend Annabeth. She somehow got into my cabin. She stomped to my bed and seeing as I wasn't awake, put five ice cubes on my face. "Sto-oo-oo-p. I'm awake. Annabeth sto-oo-op." she removed the ice and began to laugh. "Sto-oo-oo-p. That all you got Seaweed Brain? I thought for sure you were gonna melt them and splash it all over me or something." Shit. Why didn't I think of that?

I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed with me. I threw the blanket over her and hugged her tightly, and pretended I was still sleeping. Soon she began to try and wiggle out of grip. "Percy, let go. Percy, let go of me. Percy I SAID LET GO!" she screamed. A opened my eyes and grinned and she playfully smack my face. She got off the bed and said, "Get ready for breakfast." "What did you cook me?" I asked her. She glared at me. "Percy, I don't care how sexy your voice sounds when you wake up; you need to get up, _now._" I smirked and she walked out. I got up headed to the showers. I walked back to my cabin in a blue shirt, blue and black basketball shorts, and black plain vans.

I walked into my cabin and put on my ring with an 'A' on it. I have one with an 'A' and Annabeth has one with a 'P' because that's the letters in our first names, duh. I got them for our, 2 year anniversary about a week ago. Then Chiron walked through the door. "Percy, you are going to have to miss breakfast, but no worries, you will eat it during Ancient Greek and I will excuse you from cabin inspection. Please, follow me into the big house." I did what he said, of course, not going to close to his rear end.

Annabeth was walking with us. She had on a gray and orange NYU shirt with orange skinny jeans. The letter had an orange outline and so did the collar and the end of her sleeves. The letters were black. Her side bangs were clipped to the side and the rest of her blonde hair was tumbling down to her shoulders. She stared at me intensely with her gray eyes. "Do you know why he wants us?" she asked me. "Nuh uh, but it seems important." I replied. "How do you know?" "It must be if we're missing breakfast." Annabeth slapped me upside the head. Ever since I came back from missing eight months, I've been stuffing my face. But I guess I have a fast metabolism, so I always stay my same muscular self.

We got to the big house when Chiron made us sit. He was kneeling on his horse legs. "What's up Chiron?" I asked concerned. "To start off with-" he started but didn't get to finish because Grover burst into the room and said, "no Chiron, I'll tell them."


	2. Baby Dendron

** M'kay peeps. I kinda left on a cliff hanger...not really. Or at least i don't think so. I find it cool that i'm updating alot now, because later on i will probably forget i have an account. Or my password. Or email. Or my real name...uh where was I? Oh, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Of coarse I totally don't own PJO! I don't look like Rick! I own Dendron, it's Greek for wood.**

Percy's POV

Usually, Grover isn't this dramatic. So the fact that he burst through the door like Chiron said his cue or something and said, "i'll tell them" means something is seriously is up. "Are you...okay Grover?" Annabeth asked. "Um, yeah, phisically, but I'm not to sure about mentaly." Chiron got up and said, "I'll give you some time alone." and walked out. "What's up G-man?" I asked concerned. "Well...i'm...i'm not ready." he simply said. "Not ready for what?" I interrogated. "Well, I got Juniper...I'm not ready to...I don't think I'm ready to be a father." he said, finding the correct words. My eyes widened and Annabeth's mouth dropped. "You got Juniper...You're gonna be a...You're gonna be a father?" I asked stupidly. Grover nodded and Annabeth sighed. What's that supposed to mean? We're only 18.

Anyway, Annabeth said, "So you got Juniper pregnant," Annabeth said slowly and Gover nodded, "and you think you aren't ready to be a father?" "Well," Grover started wringing his hands, "I mean, I never had a father. I don't know what to do! What if it doesn't like me?" he asked pasing the room, making me tap my foot on the floor. Stupid ADHD. "Well, if you keep calling the baby 'it' I don't think it will like you at all." I joked. "Do you know if you're expecting a girl or boy?" Annabeth asked. "A boy." Grover answered. "Well, you should name him. I don't know...Perseus?" I said smirking. Annabeth slapped the back of my head again. "_Definetly not Perseus_. How about Dendron?" Annabeth inquired. "Dendron. Wood. I like it!" Grover said. "Dendron? Sure that's cool for Grover's kid and all but Annabeth?"

"What?"

"Remind me, when we have kids, not to let you name them."

"Who said I would have kids with you?"

"That hurts. Deeply."

"Guys," Grover interrupted, "quit bickering. Boy, I hope Juniper and I don't bicker in front of Dendron. Or about him. Or with him. Or-" "G-man, you'll be fine. You'll be a great father." I told him. He gave me a tired smile and sat down on the floor. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without the both of you. And guys?" "Yeah?" Annabeth asked. "How would you like to...be his godparents? Ha, godparents. But you know what I mean." He asked us. "We would love to." Annabeth answered. "Under one condition." I said. Grover motioned for me to go on. "I get to spoil the Hades out of him." Grover grinned now, "deal".

Then Chiron walked back into the room. "I am here now to tell you some...extremely suprising news, Percy." he said queitly. "You need to go on a quest to California." He told me. "For?" I asked him. He looked at me really concerned.


	3. The prophecy

**What's poppin fanberries? Don't shoot me! Um so I really like how this story is going so far, but I'll probably stop writing it when I stop making sense. Just saying. R&R for ideas plz! **

**Disclaimer: Of course you are all know what I don't own. **

"Why do I have to go to Cali Chiron?" I asked. He was just sitting there staring at me. "To find and bring back...your sisters. Your full blood sisters. Daughters of Poseidon and Sally Jackson." he told me. I didn't know what else to do, so I laughed at him. There was nervous and confusion coming out of it. Annabeth stared at me. So did Grover. "You're serious?" I asked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Percy." Annabeth said. "You...you knew?" I asked her. "Me too. I'm sorry dude." Grover said. Then Rachel walked into the room. _She sat on my lap_. Then her mouth opened and ten Rachels said

Our hero must go west,

to face the sibilings he should of known the best,

he will succeed alone, and lose his two best friends,

and face the best part of life known as the end.

Then Rachel fell of my lap. "Whoa," she said back to normal, "how did I get her?" "It is best you leave Rachel." Chiron told her. Grover looked terrified. Annabeth's eyes were extremely stormy, which meant she was thinking. "Now Percy you-" Chiron started but I just ran back to my cabin. I sat on the bed. Now back to the beginning. I would love to meet my sisters. Face the best part of life known as the end, I was going to die. But that wasn't the worst part. Lose his two best friends. My bestfriends were Grover and Annabeth. Lose them? Grover is like a brother to me. He just made me the godfather of his kid. What would Juniper do without Grover? She can't raise the baby alone. And Annabeth. She's my world. Literally. She's my anchor to the mortal world, if it wasn't for her I would be a dissolved at the bottom of the Styx, and would of died countless amount of times before and after that. She just saved my life last week. And after being apart for eight months, she finally found me, and we've only had 3 months together again.

Curse the person who plans on taking them from me. Then, someone knocked my cabin door. It was Annabeth. I let her in and she sat on the bed and I sat on the floor by her legs. Usually she would joke around and call me her 'lovesick puppy' or 'loyal dog' but today, we just sat there in silence. She started playing with my hair after a while. "I love you." I told her. "I love you too." We sat there for a few more minutes and she finally said, "I'm scared, Percy. More scared that I've ever been. I don't want you to die." I guess she figured out the prophecy to, probably assuming I already did.

"Don't worry about me dying. I don't want to lose you." I told her. "Or grover." I added quickly. We sat in silence once again and she said, " I think we should break up." I heard her voice crack and looked up. She was trying not to cry. Her eyes were full of tears and her bottom lip would twitch every once and while. I sat on the bed and she let a tear escape. I put her head on my shoulder and let her cry into my shirt. She shook and I asked her, "why do you think that?" I felt her turn her head a little. "Because maybe I'll get over you. I'll go through so much heartbreak when you're gone. Sometimes I hate that I love you." she told me. She looked up from my chest and said, "there's just so much risk. Everyday, you could die, and I'll just be left here feeling sorry for myself." She sobbed a little and I whispered into her ear, "I don't think we should. Just remember that your strong Annabeth. To strong to cry just because I'm gone."

After a while we just layed there on my bed. She had her head on my chest and she was hugging me. I had one of my arms around her and the other on her head. We ignored the campers that yelled at us from outside of the cabin. "Hey, you can't get a break today! That's not fair!" Travis yelled, and walked away. "What'd you think they'll be like? My sisters I mean." I asked Annabeth. "I don't know. Like you I guess." she said. I think that's the first time I heard her say that. "I love you,Percy." she said out of the blue. "I love you too, Annabeth." I told her. Then she fell asleep.


	4. This is Uncle Percy

**Whats crakin fanpeepz? So here goes another chappy. That last one was kinda mad depressing so this one will be a happy one. So uh yup her goes the Undpuggy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or PB&J**

I woke up ( I didn't even know I fell asleep) by Annabeth shaking me. "Percy. Wake up, babe. Perce." I opened my eyes. She was kneeling next to me and smiling. "There's something I need to tell you. You know how Grover looks like an 18 year old boy, but in reality, or as close as we can get to reality, he's like 34?" "I guess." I said sleeply (**A/N: Is that a word?)** "Well, turns out a instead of nine months of being pregnant with a satyr, your only pregnant for about 9 hours. It's like time moves faster with them." she explained. "And?" I asked her. "So, if you want to go see our godson, fix your hair as best as you can and let's go!" She hopped off the bed and pulled the covers off of me. I got up and walked to my dresser and she tried to help me comb out my hair. No such luck. We went to the infirmary anyway.

We walked in and as we saw Juniper's green hair, we for some reason became extra quiet. In her arms was a bundle of blankets that Grover was looking down at. Chiron stood at the foot of the bed and smiled. We stood next to Chiron until Grover motioned for us to come next to him. Then I saw Dendron. He had Juniper's face, in baby form, perky nose and all, and he had little furry legs and already a ton of hair on his head. "Would you like to hold him?" Juniper asked, "you should of saw Grover holding him."At this point she was grinning and Grover was blushing. I also heard Chiron chuckle."Sure." Annabeth said. Juniper slowly handed her the baby and Annabeth cradled him in her hands. "Hey Dendron." she whispered. "That's Aunty Annabeth." Grover said looking over her shoulder and smiling at Dendron. Annabeth smiled to then looked at me. "Do you want to hold him Seaweed Brain?"

I didn't even had to to answer. In the matter of seconds, I was cradling Dendron. "What's up?" I whispered. Grover came over and said, like Dendron can understand him, "This is Uncle Percy." I handed him back to Juniper. Annabeth came over and put her hand on my shoulder, then rested her head on it. "Is the big tough hero of Olympus crying?" she asked. I noticed she had tear streaks and by vision was a little blury. "I guess you were crying Annabeth. And it's weird to refer to yourself in third person" I joked, even though I knew she was talking about me. She rolled her eyes, "I meant you Seaweed Brain." "Maybe a little." She snorted as I said, "can you hold me?" She smiled and hugged me around my torso. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her head was on my chest, but she was still looking at Dendron, and so was I. I wanted to stay like this forever. Nothing good is always permanant in my life though.

I'd soon have to leave all this. Soon it will be just a memory. As I walked back to my cabin alone, ( Annabeth decided to stay and help out with Dendron) I started to think. I just witnessed a new family. When I find my sisters, I too would have a new family. I, of course being myself, would try not to listen to my prophecy and try to keep Annabeth and Grover. I hope when I die, it would be saving my sisters. I hope Annabeth won't be mad at me. I hope Grover won't want me around anymore, so he won't care. And I really hope I don't scar anyone.


End file.
